


Raw

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kylo Ren kills Rey, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, and fucks her while she dies, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey faces for the last time the supreme leader of the first order, with disastrous consequences.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set in episode 9, but Kylo is more bad and doesn't get redemption.  
**Warning: in this fanfic, basically Kylo stabs Rey and fucks her while she dies. **  
Don't like, Don't read

Rey limped slowly down the rocky floor of the throne room, her hand held a deep wound on her thin arm, the burning sensation and the smell of burned flesh make her head dizzy, she moves slowly but steadily, she almost falls by the lack of walls to lean, but she keeps moving forward, slow but determined to save her own life.

The only sounds she hears are the dragging of her feet, the fighting sound has long since vanished, she limps a little faster now, the outer sensation of the planet worries her.

No wonder Kylo ren was hiding on a planet like this, so ingrained on the dark side that makes her feel sick.

Her gaze is directed towards the horizon looking for her ship, she does not remember where she is, the fog that covers the planet prevents her from seeing beyond a few meters, her eyes desperately scanning the surroundings looking for some clue.

She avoids a sob, seeing nothing but fog, no, she has to get out of here, get to the ship, the meeting point.

Hope grows in her chest when the wind glides the fog and in the distance, she can see the falcon, if she can reach it, she can get out of here.

Rey stumbles, falling to the ground abruptly, too fast for her hands to cushion her fall, her nose cracks when she hits the ground.

The blow stuns her that she does not notice that they drag her back, she feels her skin burn as she slides it along the rocky ground, tries to move but the force keeps her still.

Rey sobs, if kylo ren is alive it means that the others have died, the thought reinforces her fight against his grip of force.

“You're so strong in the force ...” he says but Rey barely listens focused on breaking his grip. “We would have been so strong together”

Rey's scream stopped immediately when all the breath came out of her.

She can feel her body bend in pain as if a thousand knives pierced her at once.

Her eyes look paralyzed at the light of the saber that has pierced her torso.

So hypnotized is in the sight of her scorched flesh that she does not realize that his hands pull her pants down, and force her thighs to separate.

"No, no…"

She tries to fight when she realizes what is happening, but she doesn't have the strength to do it, she feels weak.

Tears flow freely down her face, while blood floods her mouth and spits it out to avoid drowning with it.

_It can't end like this ... They were supposed to defeat the first order...... Force..._

Rey can feel his hard cock impaled her helpless pussy inch by inch.

A dying groan escapes from her mouth, too weak to fight, her gaze goes to the rocky ground.

Rey can feel how he starts to fuck her brutally, each swinging movement hurts more than her destroyed entrails.

Rey barely feels he was speeding up, pumping furiously into her battered pussy. She barely felt his hands on her body.

She feels tired, very tired, his moans seem to have shut up but she doesn't know if it's true or it's the ringing in her ears that has silenced them.

Little by little, her vision is clouded and Rey closes her eyes, welcoming death.

Rey's dying spasms slowly stop, leaving her still and dead on the ground.

The man observes the beautiful corpse of the last Jedi for a moment before leaving, he could not take her with him, the resistance has to find her to surrender in order to their fight dies just like her.


End file.
